Vultos do Passado
by Tilim
Summary: Mesmo a Jóia de Quatro Almas estando purificada, ela não perdeu todo o seu poder, não é só o Narak que estava atrás dela.[Continuação de Decorando Sua Alma]
1. Prólogo

**VULTOS DO PASSADO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**PRÓLOGO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Ela levou novamente o copo d'água a boca, tremula. Estava apavorada, lágrimas e mais lágrimas escorriam continuamente e sem intenção de cessar por sua face corada de medo.

- Saori – ela chamou com a voz fraca – Ligue... Ligue para Inu... Inuyasha!

- Sim, Srta. Higurashi – disse a secretária agarrando o telefone ao lado, na mesa de Kagome, e discando os números rapidamente.

Kagome estava sentada na poltrona marrom em frente a mesa de madeira de lei, segurava o copo com água que Saori lhe entregara, as lágrimas ainda caiam e seus olhos estavam inchados e com a maquiagem borrada, mas isso era o que menos importava no momento, precisava falar com Inuyasha imediatamente.

- Alô?

_- Senhor Tayshou, é a Saori Matsou, a Senhorita Higurashi gostaria vê-lo._

- Agora? – ele consultou o relógio de pulso, estava saindo do Shuikens Coffe com um pacote de rosquinhas recheadas – Estou meio ocupado pela manhã.

_- Desculpe, Senhor, mas a Srta. Higurashi não se encontra em um bom estado._

- O que aconteceu?

_- Eu não sei, Sr., ela não quer me contar, só ouvi um grito e a encontrei paralisada na porta do seu escritório. Ela pediu para eu te ligar._

- Me convenceu, estou chegando.

Inuyasha desligou o telefone mas já estava correndo em direção a seu carro, tacou as rosquinhas no banco do carona e pisou fundo no acelerador.

Kagome raramente o ligava pela manhã e quando o fazia era para lembrar-lhe de comprar papel higiênico ou macarrão instantâneo ou para pegar o Shippo na escola, nunca pediu para ele comparecer no seu local de trabalho com tanta urgência.

"Algo realmente ruim deve ter acontecido" pensou virando uma esquerda brusca.

E, rezando, seguiu para o prédio imponente da Colors Decoration.

- Mestre, o senhor acha prudente fazer essas aparições?

- Não tem problema nenhum, Shikigawa, nossas transações são bem seguras.

- Não duvido disso, Mestre, mas eles são os Purificadores da Jóia.

- Podem ser, mas não são imortais.

- Mestre, posso fazer uma última pergunta?

O "Mestre" apenas acenou afirmativamente com um reclinar de cabeça.

- Porque a Jóia é tão importante, se já não pode ser usada?

- Deixe-me perguntar-lhe uma coisa antes de responder – disse o Mestre desviando a sua atenção da janela para o criado – Em vários lugares da Terra existem pontos, lugares, objetos e pessoas marcantes que fazem parte da história e da cultura do lugar a que pertence, temos como exemplo a Torre Eifel na França, Isaac Newton na Inglaterra, A Fonte de Treveri na Itália, A Declaração da Independência nos Estados Unidos da América, mas o que nós temos no Japão? Claro que admito que temos hábitos e tradições invejáveis, mas algo que seja realmente marcante a ponto de ser invejado não temos, ou melhor, pensávamos que estava perdido na história.

- A Jóia de Quatro Almas - respondeu o criado com os olhos brilhando.

- Mas agora que essa riqueza foi reencontrada eles o querem deixar trancado aos olhos do público e eu não acho isso certo, quero mostrar nosso tesouro, o tesouro do Japão, quero poder colocá-lo em um local em que posso ver refletido em seu brilho rosado a cobiça dos olhos do mundo, mas também mente-la protegida dos riscos.

- O Mestre é maravilhoso, sim - o criado estava cheio de admiração - Quer ajudar a todos, sempre.

- Exato, quero ajudar - o Mestre virou-se e voltou sua atenção para a janela e bebericou seu chá fumegante.

- Kagome, querida, o que aconteceu? - perguntou Inuyasha entrando de supetão na sala e ajoelhando-se na frente da decoradora.

- Inuyasha - ela o abraçou, ainda sentada, as lágrimas haviam secado em seu rosto - Parecia tão real, sentado bem na minha frente.

- Quem, Kagome? - ele perguntou acariciando suas costas - Como parecia real?

- Narak, Inuyasha - ela disse, as lágrimas voltando-lhe aos olhos, mas ela não iria chorar novamente - Era uma projeção, mas era tão real, eu me assustei tanto, não acreditei quando o vi sentado na minha cadeira falando comigo.

- Vem aqui - ele pediu e ela se ajoelhou na frente dele que a abraçou - Não era o Narak, deve ter sido um idiota com alguma idéia maluca de te assustar, não se preocupe, aquele maldito está morto.

- Ah, Inuyasha - ela se afundou mais no peito dele colocando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço - Acho que essa história ainda não acabou.

- Porque você acha isso? O que essa projeção disse?

Kagome nada respondeu, mas o hanyou pode ver que seus olhos perderam o brilho e na mente de Kagome as palavras da projeção ecoavam firmes.

_A Jóia estar purificada não vai bastar_

_Ela perdeu os poderes e não a magnitude_

_A Jóia de Quatro Almas ainda vai brilhar_

_Com o rubro do sangue como plano de fundo._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá a todos(as), bem, estamos ai com mais uma longfic.**

**Essa, como atendendo a pedidos, é uma continuação de Decorando Sua Alma.**

**As atualizações serão semanais, certo? A menos que ocorra algum imprevisto.**

**ESPERO QUE GOSTEM!**


	2. Recomeçando os Problemas

**VULTOS DO PASSADO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**RECOMEÇANDO OS PROBLEMAS**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Como estão as coisas, hoje, Jean? - perguntou o guarda Lu Kanin, já com seus 55 anos, vestia o típico uniforme azul de segurança com a lanterna na mão e uma arma na cintura que nunca fora levantada contra ninguém, no rosto estavam visíveis a idade, mas os olhos castanhos refletiam fielmente uma alegria de garoto.

Entrou na sala escura da segurança, uma grande parede de monitores de televisão refletiam no rosto peludo de Jean, um yokay gorila de um olho só. Este vestia o mesmo uniforme de Kanin, mas do contrário deste, não possuía nem arma e nem lanterna, pois tinha visão noturna, não foi a toa que tinha sido contratado para ser segurança.

- Como sempre, Kanin - respondeu o gorila com um mostrar de dentes brancos e pontiagudos caninos - Nenhuma criança perdida para eu resgatar.

Kanin riu com o comentário lembrando-se do acontecimento com a criança.

Quando uma escola veio fazer uma visita de última hora, uma das crianças se perdeu do grupo quando ficou olhando uma pintura de ..., famoso pintor japonês, e ficou trancada no Museum of Art and Japanese History e só foi vista 5 horas depois do Museu fechar, às 17:00 e foi Jean quem a "resgatou".

- Bem, seu turno acabou, meu amigo, pode voltar pra casa - disse Kanin sentando-se em uma cadeira ao lado de Jean - Detesto fazer você esperar para comer o sushi de salmão da Yoki.

- Pare com isso, Lu, já estou com fome o suficiente, você não precisa ficar me torturando - respondeu se levantando e abrindo um armário de lata do lado oposto da sala de onde tirou um casco grosso - Se não, eu não te chamarei para almoçar lá em casa, neste domingo.

Kanin não respondeu, apenas movimentou a mão sobre a boca como se estivesse fechando-a com um zíper.

- Ótimo - disse o gorila se dirigindo a saída.

Mas assim que ele pôs a mão na maçaneta às telas piscaram e ficaram chiando baixo, suportáveis.

- Alguém deve estar mexendo nas câmeras? - Lu arriscou a pergunta.

- As câmeras possuem alarme, se são tocadas, nem que seja por uma pluma, os alarmes disparam.

- Então é melhor verificarmos - disse Lu se levantando

- Espera.

Kanin já estava perto de Jean quando o gorila o alertou que as câmeras estavam voltando ao normal e tudo parecia tranqüilo. Todos os corredores, salas, salões e pedestais continuavam inteiros e intactos.

- Ainda devemos verificar? - perguntou o gorila

- Vamos seguir o regulamento - disse o mais velho e então Jean se lembrou do porque de Lu Kanin era tão conhecido e respeitado na comunidade de 59 seguranças do Museu, sua incrível capacidade de manter a cabeça fria e confiar cegamente no regulamento.

Quando Kagome e Inuyasha chegaram em casa depois de um jantar estranhamente calado, Shippo já estava dormindo e a babá já tinha ido embora.

Entraram e Inuyasha deixou os casacos no cabideiro e a chave do carro em cima da mesinha do vestíbulo, enquanto Kagome se dirigiu para o seu escritório improvisado no quarto, já que o último tinha se tornado o quarto de Shippo.

Inuyasha a seguia com o os olhos dourados, atentos.

Ela abriu a última gaveta e retirou de lá um livro de capa dura marrom, com lindos detalhes dourados.

- O que é isso, Kagome? - perguntou Inuyasha abrindo a camisa laranja.

- É o diário do meu avô - ela disse e abraçou o diário junto ao peito - Finalmente chegou a hora de lê-lo, para saber se meu avô pode me ajudar.

Ela foi novamente para a sala e sentou-se na poltrona reclinável que tinham comprado há pouco tempo, ficou a observando mais um tempo, mas não poderia fazer nada. Sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo, podia ver que ela estava mal, podia sentir a preocupação dela pairar, mas não sabia, ou melhor, ela não o deixava fazer nada.

Depois de dizer que já estava melhor, infinitamente, adotou a postura de mulher forte e decidida que era freqüente, mas ela a conhecia bem, até mais do que era preciso, para saber que por trás daquela casca se escondia à pequena e frágil Kagome, pronta para derramar seus prantos novamente.

"Vovô, eu queria que a Jóia se mantivesse perdida, assim ela estaria mais segura!" pensou a garota olhando para o fecho de cobre que prendia o diário e com um toque ela o abriu.

Abriu o diário e um papel amarelado caiu de dentro dele, bem em uma página onde a Jóia de Quatro Almas era mencionada.

"O que é isso?" pensou e olhou para o corredor para ver se Inuyasha estava lá, viu apenas a fraca luz do quarto refletida na parede.

Kagome pegou o papel, estava dobrado e tinha o seu nome atrás, escrito em um kanji formal, reconheceu imediatamente a caligrafia fina e linda do seu falecido avô.

"_Kagome, se você teve que recorrer ao meu diário então percebo que a situação deve ser grave e que eu não estou mais vivo, mas quero que saiba que eu te amo aonde quer que eu esteja. Também quer dizer que você encontrou o seu Solen e a Jóia está purificada"._

_Sei qual é sua preocupação atual, é se ela vai poder ficar em segurança, se Luna e Solen vão realmente conseguir protegê-la._

_Não sei, vou ser sincero, existem muitas possibilidades no futuro._

_Mas lembre-se, Kagome, você é forte, tem as vibrações dos seres vivos e da própria Terra a seu favor, acredite sempre em seu coração e na beleza e, acima de tudo, no amor."_

"Vovô, o senhor sabia que eu precisaria do senhor" pensou ela dobrando novamente a carta de papel amarelado e colocando-a de novo no meio do diário e enquanto o fechava novamente as lágrimas brotaram em enxurrada em seus olhos e não puderam ser contidas.

Inuyasha, que assistia televisão apenas com sua samba-canção do Pateta sentiu imediatamente o cheiro das lágrimas da decoradora e correu para a sala.

Pensou em ir até ela e perguntar o porque das lágrimas, mas quando viu que ela estava chorando com um sorriso no rosto e não tinha notado sua presença, foi até a cozinha sorrateiramente e colocou dois copos de chocolate quente para ferver no microondas.

- Inuyasha, o que você está fazendo? - perguntou Kagome entrando na cozinha, Inuyasha se virou para encará-la e viu que ela já se encontrava vestida com um de seus inseparáveis blusões dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, esse de Seya de Pegasus.

- Chocolate quente, pra gente - ele disse ouvindo o microondas com seu bíp automático avisar que estava pronto.

- Obrigada - ela pegou a caneca de tigre que ele ofereceu, sua caneca favorita, e se dirigiu a sala.

Ele a seguiu depois de pegar a lata de chantilly em spray.

Sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá azul de três lugares, estava tudo apagado, o corredor e a sala, mas a sacada estava com as cortinas abertas deixando a luz da noite de Tokyo entrar.

- Boas notícias? - perguntou ele

- Posso dizer que me sinto uma pessoa muito melhor - ela sorriu lindamente

- É bom te ver sorrindo.

Kagome estava com as pernas cruzadas, enquanto Inuyasha estava com as costas reclinadas sobre o braço do sofá, ela olhava divertida para aquela lata de chantilly.

- Inuyasha - ela chamou descruzando as pernas e colocando a caneca de chocolate na mesinha e pegando a lata de chantilly discretamente, sem que ele percebesse.

- Hum?

- Vamos brincar?

- De quê? - ele perguntou, sem entender. Brincar?

- Venha comigo - ela começou a puxá-lo pela mão até o quarto e ele não percebeu o sorriso malicioso se formar em seus lábios rosados.

Chegando no quarto ela não acendeu as luzes, encontrava-se com a mesma iluminação que a sala, não totalmente escuro, mas também não totalmente claro.

Ela o puxou para ficar de costas para a cama e o empurrou lá.

- Kagome, o que está fazendo?

- Inuyasha, eu sempre quis experimentar chantilly nesse seu peitoral - ela disse - Sango me falou que é realmente muito bom.

- Então essa é a brincadeira - ele sorriu malicioso se apoiando nos cotovelos e andando um pouco mais para trás.

Kagome não respondeu, penas engatinhou na cama como uma leoa pronta para dar o bote em uma gazela indefesa, sentou-se sobre Inuyasha, abaixou da cintura e passou chantilly em uma linha reta por toda extensão de seu tórax e abdômen, abaixou-se e foi lambendo delicadamente. Inuyasha se arrepiou com o toque. A partir disso, as coisas só tenderam a esquentar, e se lambuzar.

Definitivamente aquela transa entraria para sua lista de 5 Situações Mais Eróticas.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Nininhachan, Pyta-Chan, Dóris Bennington, Ludy-Chan, Agome-Chan e Buh-Chan.**

**Gente, quero só avisar que nesta semana do carnaval não haverá atualização, pois meus pais vão me arrastar para um meio de mato sem tecnologia.**

**Sinto muito!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**


	3. Seqüestrado!

**VULTOS DO PASSADO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**SEQÜESTRO!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Para amanhã eu quero os exercícios do 3 ao 12 respondidos – disse a Sra. Mushikiko vendo os seus pequenos alunos da primeira série guardares os materiais.

A Sra. Mushikiko era uma mulher de 37 anos com cabelos negros pelos ombros e olhos da mesma cor, mas que transmitiam uma onde de carinho inabalável. Era muito amável com todos os seus "anões", como costumava chamá-los carinhosamente.

A primeira série da escola Ryukusei era muito bonita, com suas mesas de madeira escura e suas paredes de um azul angelical. Na parede em frente a classe tinha a lousa adornada com a madeira das carteiras, na sua frente tinha a mesa da Sra. Mushikiko e logo depois as cadeiras dos alunos.

Do lado direito, de frente para a louca, tinham uma porta corrediça que levava ao corredor branco.

Nas paredes da sala de aula, a não ser do lado esquerdo que continha a janela, era forrada de desenhos infantis e os numerais da tabuada, no desenho de Shippo Higurashi estava lá ele com as mãos dadas a Inuyasha e Kagome.

- Tchau Akitoki, Shippo – dizia a professora enquanto os alunos passavam por ela na porta da sala.

Akitoki era o melhor amigo de Shippo, um humano com cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes maravilhosos. Era tímido e meio medroso, mas um grande companheiro.

- Será mesmo que seus pais vão deixar, Shippo? – perguntou Akitoki

- Claro que sim, a Kagome e o Inuyasha vão adorar ter você em casa – disse o raposinho tranqüilizando-o.

Akitoki iria almoçar no apartamento de Kagome, um novo apartamento que eles tinham comprado em um lugar estratégico perto da escola de Shippo, da Colors Decoration e do 72º Distrito de Policia onde Moe Bradley passa informações valiosas para Inuyasha.

Estavam os dois esperando, no portão da escola, o familiar Mercedes Benz CLK230 de Kagome ou então o novo Astra Classic de Inuyasha, mas o tempo passava e as crianças no portão da escola iam indo embora até que apenas Shippo e Akitoki ficaram lá.

Estavam observando o movimento dos carros com caras tristonhas, até que viram uma linda limusine preta com vidros fumê se aproximar.

Um homem saiu do carro, era um yokay, tinha cabelos curtos e vermelhos presos em um rabo de cavalo, vestia um terno completamente preto a não ser pela camisa branca e olhos da mesma cor.

- Olá, você deve ser Shippo e você Akitoki, eu sou Lee – ele disse com um sorriso amigável – Eu sou o motorista novo da sua avó, Shippo, Izayoi e ela me pediu para vir buscá-lo.

Shippo estava meio desconfiado, mas mesmo assim disse:

- Hum, está bem – levantou-se – Akitoki vai almoçar conosco.

Se Shippo esperava que aquele sujeito tivesse algum tipo de reação, se enganou absurdamente.

- Sinto muito, Shippo, mas vamos ter que deixar Akitoki em casa – respondeu Lee – Hoje sua avó gostaria de conversar algumas coisas muito importantes com você, quem sabe num outro dia.

Shippo olhou para Akitoki, cabisbaixo, e o viu encarando os olhos de fogo de Lee, depois então o encarou e sorriu fracamente,

- Não tem problema, Shippo, sua avó realmente deve ter coisas muito importantes para conversar com você.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra eles entraram no carro e 5 minutos depois Akitoki era deixado na porta do seu prédio e viu a limusine se afastar.

_Para: Rin Sakai_

_De: Kagome Higurashi_

_Assunto: Sesshoumaru_

_Rin,_

_E ai, amiga, como anda a sua vida?_

_E o Sesshoumaru? Deu uma amolecida ou continua o mesmo rabugento de sempre?_

_Sabe, tenho muitas coisas para contar._

_OK._

_Isso é uma tremenda mentira, porque a minha vida social não anda lá aquele movimento de invejar, entende?_

_Mas estou enviando esse e-mail porque não tenho mais nada para fazer._

_Não que eu não me lembre de você constantemente, me perguntando como você está e todas aquelas perguntas dignas de mãezonas, mas nós temos nos falado tão pouco ultimamente que não sei mais os assuntos que você está por dentro para conversarmos e vice-versa._

_Você entende, não é?_

_Bem, me liga quando receber esse e-mail para podermos marcar algum evento social, um almoço ou o que seja._

_Te Adoro,_

_Kagome._

Kagome se esticou em sua cadeira, recolocou as botas de salto fino e cano alto pretas que tinha colocado aquele dia e levantou-se. Vestia uma calça jeans azul escuro com detalhes dourados e uma grossa blusa de lã laranja.

O inverno estava em seu ponto alto, bem no meio. Era quase impossível vir trabalhar com os 12 cm de neve que estava caindo lá fora.

Passou pela porta e pegou seu sobretudo caramelo, colocou-o pegando a bolsa e saindo.

Iria almoçar com um cliente, uma estrela pop que comprou um apartamento novo no centro, mas não estava com nenhum espírito para isso, queria apenas ir para casa e tomar um chocolate quente lendo um trecho do diário de seu avô.

Mas se viesse a fazer isso com certeza seria despedida, mesmo com o Baile de Izayoi de ter rendido muitos lucros e propagando para a empresa, o seu novo chefe não faria caso em demiti-la e então Inuyasha teria que cuidar das contas sozinho até ela arranjar outro emprego, e por ser uma mulher independente auto-realizada, Kagome não iria deixar esse peso todo recair sobre as costas de Inuyasha, jamais.

- Saori, estou indo para o almoço com aquela estrela pop... – disse Kagome – Como é mesmo o nome dela?

- Uchi Ly – respondeu Saori já sabendo como a patroa odiava essas estrelas de música e cinema metidas que não a deixavam fazer seu trabalho em paz, por isso as evitava ao máximo – Boa sorte, Srta. Kagome!

- Vou precisar – disse e entrou no elevador, que tinha acabado de chagar, logo em seguida.

Inuyasha estava preso no trânsito, estava indo pegar Shippo na escola, mas escolhera uma péssima hora para pegar a avenida local ao invés da Expressa.

Seus dedos batucavam insistentemente no volante, ele podia ouvir pessoas xingando por toda a sua volta e o chiar irritante das buzinas de todos os tipos de carros.

Ficaria ali o dia inteiro.

- Inocente – disse o juiz sentado atrás da bancada de madeira do Fórum da cidade – Essa seção está encerrada.

Todos se levantaram para sair. Os familiares do cara que Sesshoumaru estava defendendo de ser preso culpado por assalto a mão armada e o próprio vieram lhe apertar as mãos, mas a coisa que ele mais queria era sair dali e poder almoçar com Rin no Torre de Pisa.

Passava pelas pessoas com o seu porte altivo e aristocrático de sempre e não acreditava na maneira simples e delicada que Rin tinha para fazer aquele escudo de soberania desaparecer em um instante.

Entrou em seu carro, a Ferrari Enzo, estacionado numa vaga especial para os advogados e saiu para a rodovia interna que levava até o prédio da Earth Center, afrouxou o laço da gravata e ligou o ar condicionado e o rádio numa estação local, estava completamente fechado do mundo exterior.

Inuyasha passou pelo prédio da escola de Shippo, mas ele não se encontrava lá. Parou um pouco mais para frente e foi perguntar, tinha se atrasado 45 minutos, mas as instruções dadas a Shippo eram de sempre esperá-los ali.

Perguntou a moça, mas ela disse que não os tinha visto sair.

"As pessoas hoje em dia ficam cada vez menos atentas em relação a crianças dos outros" pensou Inuyasha entrando novamente em seu carro, mas antes que ele pudesse dar a partida, viu seu celular vibrando no painel.

Olhou no visor e não reconheceu o número.

Atendeu.

Não teve tempo de falar alô.

Uma voz fria e serena começou a falar antes dele.

_- Olá, Inuyasha – disse a voz – Acho que você não me conhece, mas eu estou com algo que lhe pertence e você está com algo que eu quero._

Inuyasha não disse nada, penas desligou o telefone e o tacou no banco do carona.

Eles tinham tocado no ponto fraco dele e de Kagome, a coisa mais preciosas para eles depois deles vice-versa, Shippo.

"Esse cretino, sabe o que está fazendo" pensou Inuyasha socando o volante e arrancando com o carro.

- DROGA!

-

-

-

-

-

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Aline Higurashi, Agome-Chan, Kagome Juju Assis, Nick-Chan, Nininhachan e Dóris Bennington.**

**Desculpe a demora e o capítulo curto, mas estou fazendo o melhor que posso com o tempo livre.**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**


	4. Casualidades

**VULTOS DO PASSADO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**CASUALIDADES**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Acho melhor evitar contar isso para Kagome, agora" pensava Inuyasha enquanto dirigia para a delegacia "Ela vai querer ir atrás dele imediatamente, não vai pensar com frieza"

Inuyasha estava assumindo toda a responsabilidade e um peso maior, a culpa.

As piores hipóteses estavam passando pela sua cabeça e sabia o porque. Estava sentindo medo pelo pequeno raposinho e sua mente trabalhava inconscientemente pensando nos horrores que Shippo poderia estar passando.

No começo tinha achado aquele garoto chato e inoportuno, mas o carinho que se estabeleceu entre eles foi devastador para o muro de indiferença que Inuyasha insistia em manter.

Sesshoumaru estava batucando os dedos no volante, impacientemente.

Rin estava atrasada.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e então ele pode finalmente ver a silhueta pequena de Rin irromper pela porta giratória e seguir para o carro apertando o casaco perto do corpo para se proteger do vento gélido.

Ela entrou no carro sentindo o grande alivio do aquecedor. Sesshoumaru estava carrancudo então apenas lhe deu um beijo na face direita.

Ela não iria nem pedir desculpas, sabia que não adiantaria de nada, já que a "síndrome de pontualidade britânica" dele não iria se abalar. Apenas justificou.

- Tive que devolver um e-mail de Kagome, por isso o atraso.

Ele manteve-se calado a viagem toda, Rin seguiu seu exemplo. Chegaram no restaurante e sentaram-se na mesa que Rin tinha pedido para Kagura reservar.

A administradora estava ficando tremendamente incomodada com o silêncio, como habitualmente acontecia e ela desatava a tagarelar, mas então ele a calava com um caloroso e intenso beijo. Resolveu quebrar o silêncio, quem sabe o beijo não viesse a seguir?

- Querido, que tal irmos a uma exposição de Boticcele este sábado? Será - ela abaixou o tom de voz para um sussurro que somente Sesshoumaru ouviria - No museu em que a Jóia está.

Sesshoumaru concordou com a cabeça e se debruçou sobre a mesa, Rin fez o mesmo.

- Mas você terá que compensar esse atraso - Rin ruborizou, Sesshoumaru podia ser muito descarado quando queria e se dedicava ao máximo para deixá-la envergonhada, mas aquela resposta tinha sido melhor que apenas um beijo devastador, afinal.

- Sabe, eu quero muito rosa e muito metal, tipo, para dar um ar aconchegante, feminino e metálico, se é que você consegue me entender? - dizia a cantora Uchi Ly.

- Sim, entendo perfeitamente - respondia uma decoradora muito desanimada.

"Porque ela me contratou se eu não entendesse?" pensou Kagome revirando os olhos enquanto a cantora fazia gestos muito exagerados com as mãos, como se Kagome fosse uma espécie de surda-muda.

Kagome estava controlando todos os seus músculos para não levantar dali e ir embora imediatamente, mas aquela cantora era uma cliente importante que o seu novo chefe quis que ela viesse atender pessoalmente.

O novo chefe de Kagome era um homem estranho, um apreciador da boa arte, como seu avô, e um exímio historiador pelo que a sua ficha dizia. Era de meia idade, 35 anos no máximo. Cabelos negros sem nenhum vestígio de tintura ou fios brancos. Era um espécime no mínimo interessante para o seu sexo oposto.

Kagome tinha uma saudável curiosidade por ele. De onde viera, que lugares viu, o que viu nesses lugares, que pessoas conheceu. As perguntas eram infinitas, mas as respostas tão escassas. Nunca se encontrava com ele, vivia comandando aquele imenso prédio de dentro de sua sala e quando alguém era chamado até lá, problemas na certa.

Lembrou-se do seu único encontro com ele:

_FLASH BACK_

_- Kagome Higurashi – disse ele assim que ela entrou na sala ricamente decorada – Você é, por acaso, neta do..._

_Ele não terminou. Kagome já sabia o que ele iria perguntar, todos perguntavam, pelo menos todos que conheciam a gloriosa história da arte._

_- Sou, sim – ela disse._

_- A Srta. Tem um histórico realmente impressionante – ele disse e colocou a pasta HIGURASHI, Kagome em cima da escrivaninha e virou-se para as imensas janelas atrás de sua mesa – Só poderia ser parente do Sr. Higurashi._

_- Conheceu meu avô? – ela perguntou, a curiosidade falando mais alto novamente._

_- Sim, sou um apreciador do seu trabalho, de fato. Adoro suas teorias sobre , acho que deve ter ouvido falar, Jóia de Quatro Almas._

_- Sim, já ouvi._

_- Maravilhoso – voltou-se para ela novamente – Srta. Higurashi, creio que poderemos fazer, juntos, com que essa empresa cresça – um brilho fantasmagórico passou por seus olhos, mas rapidamente._

_- É, creio que poderemos – ela falou relutante e então virou-se para sair, aquele ambiente estava carregado e sufocando-a._

_FIM DO FLASH BACK_

Um único diálogo, simplesmente aquilo tinham feito seus instintos mais primitivos entrarem em estado de alerta.

Leonardo Myangi, iria ficar de olho naquele sujeito.

Inuyasha chegou na delegacia tentando transparecer a mesma inflexibilidade de sempre, passou por vários policias perto do bebedouro, alguns estava teclando freneticamente em suas mesas, outros condiziam alguns presos para as celas, dentro da cabine do tenente podia-se ouvi-lo gritando com alguém por telefone. Passou por todos e foi para a mesa de Moe Bradley, como sempre.

- Olá, Inuyasha – disse Moe – Pegou o pequeno?

- Hm – preferiu ficar calado quanto ao assunto – Moe, quais as queixas de hoje?

- O de sempre, Inuyasha, alguns furtos de carteiras e de pequenos portes em lojas de conveniência e um caso de apreensão de drogas – disse displicentemente pegando uma rosquinha de uma caixa amarela com o emblema da Shuikens Coffe – Ah, sim, ouve também um aviso do Museum, perece que acabou a energia de algum modo e ficaram com medo de alguma coisa ter sido roubada, bem, mandamos uma equipe de perícia lá verificar, mas nada anormal.

Inuyasha concordou. Não sabia exatamente o que estava esperando que Moe lhe dissesse, talvez uma denuncia de seqüestro pedindo resgate ou, pior, algum corpo encontrado.

Temia pela vida de Shippo.

Era uma sala grande e escura, as janelas vetavam a luz solar graças as grandes e pesadas cortinas de veludo azul marinho, várias poltronas de couro negro e uma escrivaninha antiga, muitas prateleiras com livros. A única luz fraca da lareira ao fundo.

Shippo foi jogado em uma poltrona, estava semiconsciente. Sentia seus pulsos e tornozelos firmemente amarrados e sua boca amordaçada.

Estava lutando para manter os olhos abertos e poder enxergar o máximo possível, seu cérebro trabalhava lentamente. Não se lembrava por qual caminho tinham vindo, pois três quarteirões, depois de deixar Akitoki em sua casa, sentiu uma dor no pescoço e agora acordava ali.

- Shippo, que bom que veio – disse uma voz fria, não sabia de onde vinha – Fique a vontade, duvido que consiga escapar daqui tão facilmente, então é melhor se aproveitar da minha grande generosidade.

Ele não fez movimento algum, apenas tentando manter os olhos abertos.

- Sei que deve estar cansado, durma mais um pouco e logo traremos algo para você comer – disse a voz e o grunhido de uma porta pesada sendo aberta inundou a sala momentaneamente – Não se preocupe, não vou envenená-lo, fique a vontade para tentar maquinar um plano de fuga.

Shippo chutou um pouco o braço da poltrona e se ajeitou, estava lutando contra o cansaço e não conseguiria fazer nada para fugir. Estava impotente e sozinho outra vez.

E no seu estado de pouca consciência, apavorado.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Kagome Juju Assis: **Agradeço muito por você estar acompanhando, é muito importante pra mim, porque sei que não é nada fácil me aturar com essas atualizações demoradas. BEIJOS!

**Mira.e.Roll: **Bem, o que posso dizer? Que bom que você olhou... Mas está gostando? BEIJOS!

**Nininhachan: **Eu também fiquei com dó ao escrever o capítulo, mas o mundo, principalmente o mundo anime, pode dar muitas voltas. BEIJOS!

**Dóris Bennington: **Garota, calma ai, não pode ser tão curiosa assim ou não tem graça. E você sonhou com a minha fic? Caramba! Que show! Será que você não tem alguma espécie de sexto sentido ou algo assim? Muitos BEIJOS pra você, Dóris, minha leitora mais assídua!

**Por favor, eu peço mil desculpas. Sei que estou errada, deveria ter tido uma atualização na semana passada, e estarei mentindo se disser que tive problemas com alguma coisa, mas eu esqueci completamente. **

**Sinto Muito!**

**E lamento que esse capítulo seja idiotamente curto.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**


	5. Manchete

**VULTOS DO PASSADO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**MANCHETE**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Mestre, uma morte? – perguntou o criado ereto no canto – Não acha que irão desconfiar?

- Não, Shikigawa, foi preciso – o Mestre fitava o pequeno filhote de raposo adormecido, estava tendo um sono agitado – Contamos a ele as novidades e mesmo assim recusou-se a nos ceder o favor, nem quando me ofereci para pagar.

- Estúpido.

- Acho que imprudente seria a palavra correta, Shikigawa, meu amigo – o Mestre voltou-se para o servo e guiou-o para a grande porta de madeira pesada – Jornalistas, são tolos e imprudentes.

- E vivem se intrometendo em assuntos alheios, não?

- Tem toda razão – o Mestre sorriu, coisa que ele fazia raramente – Venha, vamos jogar o uma partida de Mam Jung.

- Com prazer, senhor.

_**FAMOSO APRESENTADOR MORTO**_

_**Por Inuyasha Tayshou**_

_Massuda Yun, mais conhecido como Massu, por seu famoso programa de televisão "Máquina do Tempo", foi encontrado morto na madrugada de hoje (22/01) no seu apartamento na Boiyn Street._

_Possíveis provas indicam que Massu tenha se suicidado._

_O corpo foi encontrado, sem sinais de luta, no chão da cozinha, ao seu lado jaziam um vidro de naftalinas, veneno caseiro para mantar afastado animais domésticos e pragas, que pode ser fatal ao ingerido, ao seu lado._

_Nenhum vestígio de arrombamento ou pistas, como impressões digitais, fios de cabelo, marcas de sangue ou outros vestígios, foram encontrados pelo local._

_O Detetive Jeytako, responsável pelo caso, deu seu depoimento:_

"_Eu não entendo o porque de pessoas que estão no auge da vida de da carreira iriam se suicidar" diz ele "Mas, se foi assassinato, foi o mais bem feito que já vi em 35 anos de carreira"._

_Mais informações sobre o caso na página A-3_

- Minha nossa, Inuyasha! – disse Kagome ao terminar de ler a matéria e pousar o jornal ao lado do suco de laranja e do prato de panquecas.

- O que você acha, Kagome?

- Oras, o homem se matou, querido – ela disse com os olhos cerrados – O que quer que eu ache? Está com suspeitas de que ele foi assassinado?

- Pode ser, mas realmente foi um crime incrivelmente limpo, teriam que ser muito experientes.

- Quantos assassinatos você já viu? – ela perguntou horrorizada.

- Muitos e não é nada de que eu me orgulhe, se quer saber.

- Porque escolheu esse emprego, então?

- Eu gosto do meu emprego, certo? E escolhi esse emprego porque gosto de estar por perto relatando fatos verídicos, eu já lhe disse isso – ele levantou-se e apertou um pouco a gravata amarela – Agora eu tenho que ir, vou dar uma olhada no corpo.

- Você deveria ser legista, gosta tanto de corpos – quando disse isso estava com o copo de suco na boca e olhou para ele com um olhar maroto, mas ficou séria logo em seguida – Hoje eu pego o Shippo.

O modo como Kagome conseguia controlar suas feições faciais, mudando-as de sério para risonho em poucos instantes, sempre o impressionou desde o dia em que a conheceu em na casa de sua mãe. Pois quando Izayoi começava a falar de assuntos de caridade que Kagome pouco entendia e ficava com uma expressão confusa, ao Izayoi fitá-la novamente estava com o rosto lívido e sereno de completo entendimento.

Mas naquele momento não se importou com isso.

Ao ouvir as últimas palavras da companheira o seu corpo todo estremeceu.

Não havia contado a Kagome sobre o desaparecimento de Shippo, disse apenas que ele quis passar a noite na casa da "avó". Não poderia contar a ela ainda, ela já tinha passado por muitos problemas e aquele novo chefe que ela mencionou não parecia cooperar.

Então ele estava trabalhando como um louco atrás de pistas do garoto e tentando manter Kagome segura.

- Não, pode deixar, eu tenho um tempo livre hoje, também.

- Tem certeza, Inuyasha? – ele estava realmente se oferecendo para ir buscar o "pirralho irritante"? O mesmo "pirralho irritante" que ela estava pensando?

- Claro – ele foi indo rápido em direção a porta, de costas – Tchau Kagome, eu pego o Shippo.

- Tudo bem – ela voltou-se para o seu suco, desconfiada.

- Ah, Miroku, eu não acredito que amanhã vamos voltar – disse Sango espreguiçando-se na cama e passando o braço pela cintura nua do marido.

- Acho que já ficamos tempo demais no conforto, querida – ele respondeu beijando-lhe respeitosamente o topo da cabeça.

- Mal posso esperar para contar tudo pra Kagome.

- Tudo, Sango?

- Mas é claro, Miroku, mulheres contam tudo para as amigas – ela disse sorrindo, ficou pensativa um monto e então sorriu de novo – Ou para um diário.

- Então eu também posso contar tudo para o Inuyasha – ele queria que ela mordesse a isca.

- Claro.

"Bingo" pensou

- Menos as partes que o meu corpo nu está envolvido – ela sorriu vitoriosa e olhou para a face estampada de indignação do marido.

- Isso não é nem um pouco justo.

- Quem disse que a vida é? – ela pegou impulsionou o corpo com os braços e beijou os lábios de miroku – E não me peça para ser justa com você, agora.

Ele sorriu maroto.

Adorava fazer amor com Sango, principalmente no balanço gostoso de um navio do Cruzeiro Royale de 12 andares.

Antes de falar com ela, a queria apenas para uma noite, mas depois de falar e do primeiro tapa, ele se apaixonou perdidamente.

A vida dela ganhou muitos aromas, quase todos os dias eram orquídeas, rosas, margaridas, girassóis, cravos, bétulas e até samambaias.

Ficaram nessas flores e nãos por dois meses contados.

Foi no primeiro dia de julho que ela cedeu, tudo por água abaixo por causa de um mísero cartão e uma frase piegas.

"Tu és o sol do meu jardim, perto de você essas flores duraram para sempre!"

Claro que as flores murcharam, mas aquela relação apenas floresceu. Miroku tinha plantado uma semente, literalmente, naquele jardim de negativas e tapas.

No quarto, com o ar condicionado ligado no máximo, não conseguia apagar o fogo que se estendia naquele mar de braços, pernas e corpos entrelaçados.

Miroku tinha o peito brilhante e os cabelos da franja de Sango estavam grudados na face vermelha, os seios rígidos em êxtase. Suas costas estavam semi-encostadas na cabeceira da cama e arqueadas. Miroku tinha movimentos firmes, rápidos e profundos, mas não a ponto de machucar.

Naquela posição pareciam à própria estátua do Êxtase de Santa Teresa, em Roma.

Separam-se ofegantes poucos segundos depois de chegarem ao clímax.

- Acho que... Poderíamos bater... Um recorde – Sango falava pausadamente.

- Acho que... Dois – respondeu Miroku deitando-se ao seu lado.

- O de mais transas em duas semanas e...

- Posições mais excêntricas.

Ela riu e o beijo se entregando ao cansaço logo depois.

Inuyasha estava parado perto da janela do Distrito, pensativo, olhava as pessoas nas ruas com suas vidas pacatas ou não. Estava alheio aos burburinhos na sala, aos telefones insistentes e os bochechos do bebedouro de água.

- Está usando sua incrível técnica de dedução, Holmes? – perguntou Richard.

Inuyasha apenas o olhou de canto, seus olhos dourados refletindo ao sol do meio-dia.

Richard Gibbs era uma rapaz franzino, cabelos loiros, pele branca, olhos azuis acastanhados. Tinha vindo para o Japão, pois, como o próprio dizia, "é o lugar dos crimes lindos e comportados dignos de notícia".

Ele também era jornalista policial, mas o maior rival do Tokyo News, o Tokyo Voice. Tornou-se seu rival oficialmente, e muitos acham que o nome é copiado, por ter sido criado seis meses depois.

- Ou alguém como você não lê os clássicos? – Richard tornou a comentar com sua voz levemente fina para alguém de 31 anos.

- Se realmente quer saber, Richard, eu acabo de deduzir que você é um ser completamente infantil e irritante, também deduzo que não gosto de você perto de mim, contudo temos o fardo de convivermos – Inuyasha virou-se, tinha ouvido Moe chamá-lo de sua mesa no fundo – E leio Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mas prefiro clássicos como Gaboriau e Nancy Tahyer.

Ele seguiu para a mesa de Bradley sem se virar para ver a expressão de seu adversário profissional, sabia que a boca dele deveria estar muito aberta e as sobrancelhas erguidas, do mesmo jeito que ele faz quando vê gente gravemente assassinada.

Chegando perto da mesa, Moe apontou para o telefone.

Inuyasha atendeu.

- Tayshou

_- Inuyasha, explique-me agora mesmo, o que aconteceu com Shippo?_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Dóris Bennington: **Olá. Nossas, perguntas, perguntas... Vou começar a chamá-la de Srta. Curiosidade! Mas eu não posso responder. Desculpe. Quanto a Sesshy e Rin eles terão uma participação bem especial no próximo capítulo, é tudo que eu posso adiantar. BEIJOS.

**Kagome Juju Assis: **Obrigada por ler. Pode deixar que a partir daqui os capítulos se alongaram ao máximo. BEIJOS.

**Belladonna-Chan: **Olá, fico muito feliz por você ter achado a continuação. E suas reviews não são inúteis de maneira alguma, são revigorantes. E eu estou mantendo-os méis distantes mesmo, não estou? Mas não se preocupe, vai tudo acabar bem juntinho. Obrigada por ler. BEIJOS.

**Desculpe e demora, acho que é tudo que eu tenho para dizer.**

**Só queria avisar que a menção tanto de fatos históricos, artefatos, obras de arte e literárias são 90 verídicas, as forjadas por minha mente terão os nomes aqui em baixo.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**


	6. Visita Ao Museu, Parte 1

**VULTOS DO PASSADO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**VISITA AO MUSEU – PARTE 1**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Inuyasha, o que você estava pensando? – perguntou ela, calmamente, mas seu olhar estava carregado de repreensão.

- Eu não queria lhe causar mais dor.

- Mas você deveria ter me contado.

- Mãe, ela já tem problemas demais e a senhora também, achei que poderia resolver tudo sozinho, eu trabalho no Distrito, descobriria mais rápido.

Ela ficou em silêncio, pequenas rugas de preocupação aparecem aos lados de sua boca fina e com o batom rosado. Seu semblante era sério, mas seus olhos brilhavam querendo chorar.

Ele tinha puxado muito ao pai.

Queria sempre resolver os problemas, não deixar os pesos e preocupações alcançarem as pessoas queridas. Proteger, proteger. Era a palavra mais forte no vocabulário deles.

Mas todas essas proteções para com as pessoas queridas impediam que eles vissem que eles mesmos eram os motivos de preocupação.

Queriam proteger não importando o custo, não se importando com a própria vida, mas se esquecendo que se perdessem a vida as pessoas que queriam proteger iriam sofrer.

- Ah, Inuyasha, você querendo fazer tudo sozinho, novamente – ela disse se sentando no sofá – Querido, por mais difícil que seja, entenda, nem tudo cabe a você.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, a franja cobrindo-lhe os olhos e as orelhas baixas.

A mãe se aproximou e passou os braços pelas costas do filho deixando que ele se aninhasse em si.

- Desde de que era pequeno você foi forte, querido, eu nunca te vi chorar por isso – ela afagava-lhe os cabelos platinados – Sei que você irá conseguir encontrá-lo.

_Para: Kagome Higurashi_

_De: Rin Sakai_

_Assunto: Saída_

_Olá, Kagome,_

_Como é que vai?_

_Você tem toda a razão, não nos encontramos quase nunca agora._

_E a ironia maior é que temos amores que são irmãos._

_Mas que tal irmãos ao Museu amanhã? Exposição de Botticelli, sei que adoraria._

_Beijos,_

_Rin._

_P.S.: Depois de dou detalhes quanto a Sesshoumaru. ;D_

- Rin, você não muda – disse a decoradora pra si mesma – Acho que vou ligar pra ela.

Pegou o telefone e colocou no ombro discando os números, em seguida colocou-o na orelha e esperou..

_- Earth Center, Administração, pois não?_

- Olá, Kagura, é Kagome, será que eu posso falar com a Rin?

_- Olá, Srta. Higurashi, um momento que irei transferir a ligação._

Kagome esperou alguns momentos ouvindo a hipnotizante música de fundo para espera. Adora ficar ouvindo aquelas músiquinhas que lhe davam um sono, o mesmo acontecia com as vozes das operadoras de telemarketing que vendiam cartão de crédito.

- Kagome, não durma – disse Rin

_- Oh, desculpe – Kagome respondeu do outro lado – Sabe que eu tenho um fraco com esses toques de espera._

- Eu sei – ela respondeu rindo – E a que devo a honra da sua ligação?

_- Não posso mais falar com uma amiga?_

- É que sou muito ocupada.

_- Desculpe-me, Vossa Excelência Imperial._

- Acho que sei porque está ligando, Kagome.

_- Você não achou que eu perderia Boyticelli, achou?_

- Claro que não, foi por isso que te chamei, querida.

_- Então, está combinado, vamos pelo fim da tarde, é melhor._

- Quando você quiser.

_- Certo, então, nos vemos amanhã._

- Até amanhã.

Shippo continuava preso, mas tinha se mudado daquela sala escura para um quarto com uma cama, uma estante de livros e uma escrivaninha, às vezes deixavam-no ir até o jardim para tomar um som, levavam-no comida nos horários certos e ele até tinha algumas aulas com Shikigawa sobre matemática e filosofia.

Não podia reclamar do tratamento que estava recebendo.

Não tinha mais visto o "Mestre" desde quando chegará ali.

Sabia que poderia se acostumar com aquela vida facilmente e, pra que isso não acontecesse, pensava constantemente em Kagome e Inuyasha. Será que eles o estariam procurando? Será que ainda se lembravam dele? Como tinha saudades.

Nos papéis que tinham deixado em sua escrivaninha com alguns lápis de colorir, desdenhara-os e mantinha o desenho em baixo de seu travesseiro como Kagome fazia com uma foto de sua família.

No momento estava sentado no jardim, embaixo da bétula seca no banco de pedra, tinha em seu colo o caderno de desenho.

- Shippo, se ficar muito tempo aqui pegará um resfriado – Shikigawa se aproximava com uma caneca fumegante na mão.

Sentou-se ao lado do pequeno.

- Que belo desenho, amiguinho – ele disse quando o kitsune levantou a cabeça para ele.

No desenho podiam-se ver os fundos da mansão, a pedra fria das paredes, a janela do escritório do Mestre com as janelas fechadas, mas as cortinas levemente abertas e uma silhueta difusa, tudo com o branco predominante da neve.

Shippo pousou o caderno no colo e aceitou o chocolate-quente que o ruivo yokay lhe oferecia.

- O Mestre não é um homem mau, Shippo – disse Shikigawa – Ele só quer justiça para com uma coisa.

- Me manter preso é fazer justiça?

- Não é com você o problema – ele bagunçou os cabelos vermelhos – Venha, sair do frio e começar a lição de hoje.

Shippo o seguiu.

- Hoje será filosofia, como você disse?

- Sim, Jean-Jacques Rousseau – ele disse enquanto via o pequeno sentar no tapete em frente à lareira acessa e si mesmo sentava-se na poltrona em frente a ele – "A inocência não se envergonha de nada" é o que ele diz, o que você acha disso Shippo, porque dizem que a inocência está na forma de uma criança?

_Para: Sango Tokay_

_De: Rin Sakai_

_Assunto: __Surpresa_

_Olá, Sango!_

_Como é que vai, amiga?_

_Seu cruzeiro acaba hoje, detesto de informar, mas tenho um plano para você reencontrar Kagome no maior astral._

_Amanhã nós combinamos de ir ao Museu para uma exposição de Botticelli e queria muito que você fosse, assim faríamos uma surpresa pra nossa querida amiga decoradora._

_O que você acha?_

_Espero resposta._

_Beijos,_

_Rin._

Aquela era uma das manhãs mais claras daquele inverno japonês. O pouco sol que conseguiu burlar o peso as nuvens cinzentas entrava tímido pela cortina do quarto iluminando o rosto dos amantes e fazendo as orelhas de cachorro de um certo hanyou se movimentarem lentamente.

Kagome estava dormindo em um sono tranqüilo, mas Inuyasha estava agitado por ter que mentir para a pessoa que melhor lhe conhecia, coisa que às vezes o irritava. Ela estava linda, os pequenos raios pálidos faziam sua face branca brilhar, o lençol caído sobre o corpo meio curvado, as mechas negras sobre os delicados contornos faciais. Como era linda. Não se cansaria jamais de olhá-la.

Mas o sono de Kagome não durou muito mais, começou a se virar e a abrir os olhos preguiçosamente para dar de cara com as piscinas douradas de Inuyasha.

- Já acordado, querido?

- Gosto de te ver dormir – ele passou as pontas das garras pelo seu pescoço se detendo no começo do lençol que lhe cobria os seios.

Um arrepiou passou de sua nuca para sua barriga e seu ponto mais íntimo, os toques de Inuyasha sempre lhe causavam essa excitação passageira.

Em Inuyasha a excitação era um pouco mais duradoura.

- Vamos pegar o Shippo, hoje – ela disse antes que ele pudesse soltar a piadinha "Querida, já está assim tão cedo?" referente aos arrepios que ele lhe causava.

- Claro, pode ser depois da ida ao Museu? – perguntou Inuyasha, todos os seus músculos e nervos calculadamente controlados para que parecesse estar normal o suficiente para Kagome não o questioná-lo.

- Tudo bem – ela se aninhou melhor na cama, mas tomando o cuidado de deixar o lençol subir um pouco nas suas pernas torneadas e descer um pouco à parte de cima deixando o cume dos seus seios de fora.

Inuyasha estava deitado de bruços, com os braços em volta do travesseiro e o lençol sobre as partes baixas.

- Kagome, nossa vida amorosa esta se tornando um jogo de sedução quando o assunto é sexo – ele disse com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Seduzi-lo é fácil, Inuyasha, difícil é fazer com que você se apaixone por mim, novamente, todos os dias – ela respondeu sentando-se e deixando o lençol cair sobre o ventre.

- Mas você nunca me fez uma dança sexy com direito a striptease – ele reclamou apoiando-se nos cotovelos e olhando fixamente para os peitos rijos de Kagome.

- Inuyasha, você é muito cara de pau em ficar me secando desse jeito.

- Não posso evitar, estou hipnotizado.

Inuyasha tomou impulso e virou Kagome junto consigo para ficarem os pés para a cabeceira da cama e seu corpo sobre o dela.

- Você tem que parar de me fazer ficar excitado pela manhã – ela ria-se.

- É melhor do que cooper, você não acha?

Ele não respondeu, sua boca já tinha se apoderado de um dos mamilos róseos da amada e sugava-lhe com vontade.

- Ao Museu, Mestre? – perguntou Shikigawa – Mas não está sendo muito precipitado?

- Não questione meus atos, Sikigawa, eu sei o que faço – respondeu o Mestre e um brilho estranho passou por seus olhos negros – Quero acabar com isso logo.

O Museum of Art and Japanese History é um grande prédio térreo quadrilateral. É decorado para se parecer com um antigo templo, com direito a um portal de entra e sakuras espalhadas com pequenos bancos de pedra cinzenta sob elas.

Naquele fim de sábados, exatamente às 16:45, as únicas pessoas que restavam na bela exposição de Botticelli eram aqueles dois casais.

- O "Nascimento de Vênus" – repetiu Kagome o nome do último quadro – É tão lindo, Sandro Botticelli era um gênio, realmente.

- Assim como Da Vinci e Michelangelo – disse Rin um pouco mais atrás, estava de mãos dadas a Sesshoumaru.

Este, por sua vez, não demonstrava reação alguma perante as obras primas, às vezes algumas exclamações em concordância, mas não uma real crítica, apenas tinha vindo. De mãos dadas com Rin, seu terno azul marinho e a camisa azul mais clara sem gravata lhe davam um ar galanteador, enquanto o jeans de Rin e seu grosso suéter verde lhe tornavam mais jovem.

Kagome deu uma volta em torno de si mesma e viu Inuyasha olhando para outro quadro do italiano, "Primavera". Ela percebeu que ele estava parado com o olhar fixo no quadro, mas não estava, de fato, observando a obra.

- Inuyasha, você está bem? – perguntou a decoradora se aproximando enquanto Rin e Sesshoumaru sentavam-se no banco estofado em frente a "Maria e Jesus".

Ele estava absorto em pensamentos sobre o que fazer quando saíssem dali que nem a ouviu.

- Inuyasha!

- Hum? O que foi, Kagome?

- Estou tentando te chamar a atenção já faz algum tempo e você nem pra me... AI MEU DEUS!

Kagome parou de falar e correu em direção a entrada da galeria para abraçar a amiga cirurgiã que acabara de irromper pela porta.

Os saltos das botas de Kagome batiam rapidamente no assoalho de madeira enquanto ela ia até Sango, Inuyasha ficou momentaneamente assuntado com a exclamação dela no meio da frase e pensou milhares de hipóteses para o que quer que estivesse atrás dele.

Rin estava com o maior sorriso que seu rosto agüentava e Sesshoumaru, sério.

- Como é que vai, cara? – perguntou Miroku um pouco atrás de onde as amigas soltavam inúmeras perguntas como: "Como foi a viagem?", "E as coisas aqui?", "Como está o Shippo?", "Ai, como eu senti saudades!".

- Seja Bem-Vindo, Miroku – respondeu Inuyasha dando alguns passos em direção ao melhor amigo.

O casal que estava sentado até então se levantou e também se dirigiu para perto da porta, mas antes de darem cinco passos a galeria ficou totalmente no breu. Nenhuma fresta de luz, pois era um lugar fechado, sem janelas para melhor preservação dos quadros.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não sei.

- Kagome, cadê você?

- Rin, fique perto de mim.

- Sango, essa mão é sua?

TAP

- Ai, Kagome.

- Miroku, seu depravado, você é casado.

- Foi mal, Kagome.

- Mas não foi no Miroku que você bateu.

- Se-sesshoumaru?

As luzes novamente se acenderam, mas eles demoraram alguns segundos para se acostumarem a recém claridade depois de algum tempo no escuro.

Inuyasha foi o primeiro a começar a vasculhar o local assim que sua visão voltou e a imagem que viu não foi das melhores. Um homem com um rabo-de-cavalo nos cabelos vermelhos, vestindo terno, estava parado em um lado da sala, a passagem que levava até as outras galerias estava fechada pela pesada porta de madeira, mas o que mais lhe trouxe desespero foi que aquele ser tinha consigo uma coisa que lhe pertencia, em baixo do braço esquerdo ele trazia o pequeno raposinho, Shippo estava inconsciente, porém.

- Na-não – ele ouviu uma voz trêmula ao seu lado sussurrar.

Kagome finalmente tinha visto.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**AGRADECIMENTOS: **

_**Agome-C**__**han, Kagome Juju Assis, Dóris Bennington, Hey-Chan e Sammy-Chan!**_

**Pessoal, desculpe a demora com a atualização desse capítulo, eu prometo que o próximo será maior. Agora, devo avisar-lhes que talvez seja o último, para depois ser o Epílogo, mas logo estarei com um fic totalmente nova.**

**Obrigada pela compreensão.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**


	7. Visita Ao Museu, Parte 2: Assim mesmo

**VULTOS DO PASSADO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**VISITA AO MUSEU – PARTE 2**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Rin estava séria e assustada agarrada ao braço de Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Sango estavam um pouco mais atrás de Kagome e Inuyasha, Kagome estava com uma mão levada a boca e as pernas ameaçavam ceder sob ela, Inuyasha estava dividido entre a vontade súbita que teve de espancar aquele desgraçado ou socorrer Kagome.

- Ah, Inuyasha, como pôde? – disse o yokay com uma voz irritantemente desdenhosa – Não contou a sua amada sobre o sumiço de Shippo?

- Cale a sua boca – respondeu Inuyasha cerrando os punhos e olhando para Kagome.

Ela lhe devolveu o olhar, estava cheio de confusão, enquanto ele lhe mandava um pedido de desculpas silencioso. Não suportaria que dela viesse o olhar de repulsa como de todos aqueles outros quando era pequeno.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Sesshoumaru com a voz fria.

- O que eu quero? – perguntou de volta o ruivo – Não sou eu quem deve responder a essa pergunta, mas não precisaram esperar muito.

Naquele momento, saindo de trás de uma das pilastras da galeria, a silhueta alta e morena do seu chefe usando o típico terno preto. Ele trazia um sorriso de canto no rosto.

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram um pouco mais.

Ele tinha alguma coisa diferente naquele momento, era como se um manto tivesse caído revelando quem ele realmente era e também aquela aura carregada que Kagome tinha sentido não estava mais ali.

Uma lágrima que não deveria escorregou pela bochecha de Kagome.

- Souta – a voz dela não passava de um sussurro inaudível, nem mesmo ela conseguiu ouvir direito o que tinha dito.

- Pensei que iria me reconhecer assim que nos encontrássemos pela primeira vez, _irmãzinha_ – o sarcasmo em sua voz era evidente.

Miroku, Rin, Sango e Inuyasha olharam para Kagome, Sesshoumaru foi o único que se limitou a continuar encarando aquele que trazia Shippo nos braços.

- Foi você, como eu não percebi antes – ela abaixou a cabeça e suas pernas finalmente cederam, ela estava ajoelhada no chão da galeria, as mãos cerradas e apoiadas a sua frente, respingadas, assim como o chão, por algumas lágrimas que ela não podia mais deter.

- O que fui eu, dessa vez, Kagome? – perguntou Souta cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Foi você que causou o acidente que matou papai, mamãe e vovô.

- Ah, isso, mas já faz tanto tempo, porque ainda insiste nesse assunto?

Ela o olhou, espantada. Todos estavam.

- Kagome, do que está falando? – perguntou Rin, calmamente com medo da reação da decoradora.

- Esse... Esse maldito provocou o acidente que matou minha família – ela explicou com a voz entrecortada.

"Eles eram tudo o que eu tinha" pensou "Ele não tinha esse direito, ninguém tem o direito de tirar a vida."

- Eles se tornaram dispensáveis – o sorriso desapareceu e ele ficou sério.

- Dispensáveis? – Inuyasha falava agora, furioso – Ninguém se torna dispensável.

- Não se intrometa, hanyou, isso é assunto de família.

Kagome ficou de pé novamente, com algum esforço, Inuyasha deu um passo até ela para ajudar, mas ela estendeu a mão impedindo-o de continuar.

- Porque não me matou, também? Podia tê-lo feito, estava indefesa. – perguntou

- Sem você eu não conseguiria encontrar a Jóia.

"Sempre essa maldita Jóia de Quatro Almas" Inuyasha cerrou os dentes "Ela deveria ser destruída, não trás nada de bom pra ninguém"

- É responsável pela morte do apresentador, não é? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, o que sabe sobre isso que nós não?" pensou Rin apertando um pouco mais o braço dele "Queria poder ter essa sua calma e segurança."

- Ele foi imaturo de não cooperar – respondeu Souta revirando os olhos – Foi fácil enganá-lo.

- Como?

- Inuyasha, diga-me, as naftalinas que encontraram estavam em um frasco com o rótulo normal de naftalinas, não?

O hanyou balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Até que ponto foram as investigações da vida do Massuda? – essa pergunta foi feita por Sesshoumaru dirigida ao irmão.

- A mulher dele não quis que as investigações fossem adiante, queriam fazer uma perícia mais minuciosa, mas não.

- Que pena, teriam descoberto que ele tomava antidepressivos e que esbarrou em um yokay na rua ao acabar de passar na farmácia e comprar os comprimidos do mês, sutilmente o frasco foi trocado, como ele era um homem muito ocupado não se preocupou em olhar para o vidro e ingeriu aquilo ao chegar em casa – Souta explicava enquanto se gabava da sua genialidade – Com certeza seria um suicídio, já que as duas únicas pessoas que sabiam sobre aquele sutil esbarrão eram um vigaristazinho batedor de carteiras contratado e a vitima.

Rin e Sango exprimiam a mesma expressão de espanto, a cirurgiã deu um passo em direção a Miroku.

- O que pretende... – Kagome estava um pouco mais controlada, as lágrimas secando em sua face – ...quando pegar a Jóia?

- Quando eu pegar a Jóia? – o desdém que ele expressava já estava começando a irritar Inuyasha, não iria se controlar por muito mais tempo, o problema é que eles tinham Shippo – Mas eu já a consegui!

Como estava acontecendo muito aquela noite, todos arregalaram os olhos e nada puderam dizer.

"Ele está com a Jóia" pensou Kagome

"Mas... Como?" Inuyasha

- É mentira – Kagome, sua voz estava um pouco tremula, mas decidida – Você está blefando, vimos a Jóia segura e escondida.

- Incrível como uma pequena queda de energia pode desorientar qualquer um, não é mesmo, Shikigawa? – Souta se dirigiu ao amigo – Você fez um ótimo trabalho naquela noite ao trocar a verdadeira pela réplica.

- Obrigada, Mestre.

- Mas ela está...

- Escondida? Por acaso era no cinturão de uma antiga Armadura de Samurai?

Silêncio.

Ela não estava mentindo.

A decisão de esconder a Jóia do mundo foi tomada pelos dois depois do Rito de Purificação. Não queriam que exatamente _isso_ acontecesse.

Era uma arma poderosa, até mais que uma Bomba Bioquímica ou Atômica.

- E agora, irmãzinha, o que pretende fazer? – perguntou ele – Podemos ficar aqui pelo tempo que desejar.

- Eu só quero o Shippo – ela disse

- Acho que não.

- Você já tem a Jóia, o que mais quer? – Inuyasha se exasperou

- Tenho a Jóia, mas ela está sem poder nenhum – ele ficou sério e juntou as mãos como se fosse rezar – Vamos mudar isso.

- Não – Kagome deu um passo à frente, mas foi tarde demais, a galeria começou a tremer – PARE!

Ele fechou os olhos e os abriu novamente com o globo ocular totalmente negro, as paredes começaram a derreter e todos caíram, inclusive Shikigawa segurando firmemente o raposinho nos braços.

Tudo começou a mudar, o relógio que estava acima da porta parou e começou a fazer voltas anti-horárias.

Eles podiam ver pessoas e coisas passando por ali, de trás pra frente, como quando se volta uma fita, rapidamente, uma velocidade sobre humana. A sensação de queda foi à última coisa que sentiram ao fechar os olhos.

Era um campo, podia sentir a grama orvalhada sob si, estava deitado sobre ela, sentia as roupas leves, vários odores diferentes. Sentou-se e olhou para baixo se deparando com o kimono vermelho sobre o corpo, descalço e segurando algo, com a visão turva não distinguiu direito o que poderia ser, somente um tempo depois viu a espada velha e a bainha em sua cintura.

Olhou ao redor, Kagome estava caída em posição fetal ao seu lado, os cabelos soltos, um punhado de flechas nas costas e um arco seguro na mão, vestia uma roupa verde de colegial com um lenço vermelho no pescoço e meias brancas ¾. Viu seus outros amigos, Miroku com roupas pretas e roxas se levantava massageando a cabeça com uma mão enluvada enrolada por um rosário, um cajado dourado ao seu lado, Sango estava abraçada com uma gatinha de dois rabos enquanto vestia uma roupa agarrada preta e vermelha, perto de uma árvore, onde estava encostada e inconsciente, estava cravado um bumerangue gigantesco acima de sua cabeça, Sesshoumaru estava com um kimono branco, uma armadura no peito e duas espadas na cintura, segurava Rin no seu colo que vestia um kimono amarelo.

- Gostou... Do meu pequeno... Truque? – perguntou Souta arfando, vestia um kimono azul com uma armadura, Shikigawa um pouco mais afastado segurava Shippo com um kimono de calças azuis e blusa verde com um colete de pele caramelo, enquanto si próprio usava um alaranjado.

- Onde nós estamos? – perguntou Inuyasha, viu de canto de olho Kagome abrir os olhos e correu ajudá-la.

- Eu apenas nos fiz voltar algum tempo no passado – ele respondeu, ainda ofegante, aquela técnica parecia consumir muito da energia.

"Passado?" pensou Inuyasha "Quanto tempo no passado?"

- Estamos... Na Era Feudal – disse Kagome, ficando de pé com a ajuda de Inuyasha, voltamos para os nossos "Eus" do passado.

- Parabéns, irmãzinha, você merece um prêmio.

Ela levantou-se e pegou o arco, Inuyasha a seu lado segurando a espada velha.

Viram Sango se aproximar ajudada por Miroku, Rin também despertara.

- Era Feudal? – perguntou Sango, virando-se para o marido – Mas não deveria estar nevando?

- Souta nos transportou no tempo, tanto nos anos, nos dias, ns horas, podemos estar em qualquer estação, só não podemos estar em outro local – Kagome respondeu e deixou um sorriso frágil balançar pelos lábios – Ele nunca gostou muito do inverno.

- Se quiserem recuperar o seu pequeno amigo de volta – Souta apontou Shikigawa e o raposo quando se cansou de esperar o termino daquela conversa que estava tomando um rumo indesejado – Vão ter que lutar como fizeram no passado.

- E é o que faremos.

Kagome olhou para o portador dos orbes dourados ao seu lado.

O que ele estava dizendo?

A decoradora duvidava muito que além dela, que fora ensinada pelo avô a manejar o arco e flecha e de Sesshoumaru, que já fora aluno da Academia de Espadachins, soubesse manejar aquelas armas medievais. Eram apenas profissionais urbanos do século XXI, não guerreiros.

Já tinham sido, mas não podiam se lembrar como era, acontecera há muitas vidas passadas.

Ou talvez pudessem?

- Sabe, Souta, foi uma pena você ter matado o vovô – Kagome estava com o olhar decidido e colocava o arco nas costas – Ele iria deixar o diário dele pra você e não pra mim.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Que você é um grande imbecil – ela fechou os olhos rapidamente enquanto suas mãos se abriam aos lados do corpo ficando em cruz enquanto levitava uns dois metros no ar.

Uma tênue luz azulada envolveu Kagome enquanto seus cabelos se agitavam com um vento repentino, no solo eles também sentiram a brisa incomum, principalmente Souta.

"O que ela está fazendo?" esse pensamento passava pela mente de todos naquele momento.

"Vovô, obrigada, sei que sem você eu jamais conseguiria" ela pensou e então concentrou todas as suas energias.

Um clarão e mais nada.

_Recuperar memórias é uma técnica difícil e complexa que consome uma energia considerável. O praticante deve se concentrar na pessoa que quer que a memória volte e entrar no estado de Êxtase Médium, a meditação profunda da energia boa e má se concentrando._

_A energia consumida não é tanta, mas a força espiritual sim, portanto deve ser usado com sabedoria e em pequenas doses._

_Não aconselhável para os praticantes iniciantes ou para despreparados._

"O trecho do diário" uma leve enxaqueca martelava suas têmporas e ela voltava ao chão"Porque eu me lembrei disso?"

_Algumas memórias mais recentes serão lembradas de imediato._

"Ah, então é isso" um sorriso fraco se fez surgir, mas logo foi afastado "Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, cadê vocês?"

A luz clara era forte e machucava os olhos, obrigando-a a mantê-los cerrados.

Onde seus amigos estariam?

Será que conseguira? E se alguma coisa tivesse saído muito errado?

- Inuyasha, onde você está? Inuyasha!

- Kagome!

Aquela voz. Conseguia ouvir, mas estava tão distante.

Lembranças.

- Inuyasha, o que está fazendo? – era ele, mas ao mesmo tempo não era.

Ele estava com outra. Uma outra idêntica a si mesma. Uma outra como Kikyou.

- Volte pra casa, Kagome – ele dizia se afastando, rindo, de mãos dadas com ela – Vá embora e nunca mais atravesse aquele poço.

- O que? Inuyasha, o que está dizendo? – ela corria para alcançá-lo, mas eles estavam se afastando mais rápido que ela – Inuyasha, espera, quero ficar aqui com você!

Mas ele não se virou, apenas continuou andando e sumindo naquela luz cegante.

Mas ela sentia-se bem, sentia-se segura.

Ele tinha ido, mas parecia que estava tão perto ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que a segurava, a ninava e chamava gentilmente enquanto dava leves chacoalhadas, como nas manhãs de domingo.

Ouvia a voz dele e também a de Sango e... Um minuto. O que Sango estava fazendo em sua casa, em seu quarto, numa manhã de domingo?

Abriu os olhos.

Onde estava? Não era o seu teto branco que estava sobre sua cabeça, mas um grande tecido azul escuro, quase negro, cheio de pontinhos brancos e brilhantes e um grande ponto maior crescente.

A Lua Crescente. Seu crescente azul na testa estava ardendo levemente, em compensação da dor de cabeça ter passado.

Tentou se sentar e viu onde estava que se sentia aconchegada e quente, estava no colo da Inuyasha, os olhos âmbar fitando-a com toda a preocupação que se podia existir.

Kagome olhou a sua volta e viu Rin e Sango ao seu lado, enquanto Miroku e Sesshoumaru estavam um pouco mais atrás. Souta e Shikigawa continuavam na mesma posição. E um caminhão saiu de cima de seus ombros quando não viu nenhuma Kikyou vestida com kimono de sacerdotisa por perto.

- Inuyasha – sua voz estava clara e não fraquinha como imaginou que fosse estar – Está tudo bem?

- Está, Kagome – o olhar dele se suavizou – Eu não entendi muito bem o que você fez, mas funcionou.

Ela pode ver o sol dourado na testa dele, sob a franja prateada.

Eles levantaram-se e ficaram encarando o moreno do outro lado do campo, dessa vez, a brisa que moveu o gramado, era natural e fria.

- Agora sim nós podemos lutar justamente, irmãozinho – ela encarava os orbes negros do irmão, idênticos ao da mãe, só que sem aquele carinho e amor.

- Você... Como você... – uma sombra de preocupação passou pelos olhos dele e o cheiro podre do medo habitou as narinas de Sesshoumaru – Trouxe a memória passada deles de volta?

- Coisas do vovô.

O semblante de Souta voltou a se fechar, ele estava loucamente furioso.

Naquele momento, centenas de yokays de todos os tipos começaram a surgir dos céus, vindos das florestas ao redor daquela imensa clareira. Eram voadores, terrestres, monstros, aparentemente humanos, rastejantes, sem braços, cegos, de afiados dentes. Começaram a avançar sobre eles.

Sango chamou Kirara e começou a arremessar o seu Osso-Voador, Miroku não podia usar sua mão direita, mas ainda tinha o cajado e os Pergaminhos de Purificação.

Sesshoumaru levou Rin a um lugar seguro e empunhou a Toukijin. Também seguiu para a batalha.

- Inuyasha, tenho que chegar um pouco mais perto de Souta – ela disse empunhando o arco.

Ele a encarou, ela tinha os olhos cobertos pela franja negra, mas ele sentiu o cheiro característico de suas lágrimas.

"Eu não queria que fosse assim, vovô" pensava lembrando dos falecidos familiares, tanto amados "O que fiz de errado?"

Mas não houve resposta. Apenas a brisa noturna chacoalhando seus cabelos e a relva, agora cheia de corpos de yokays e sangue.

- Você não precisa fazer isso – Inuyasha empunhou a Tessaiga que se transformou da espada velha e enferrujada para o poderoso canino de aço de seu pai – Pode ficar aqui.

- Não! Temos que derrotá-lo como ao Narak dessa época, nos unindo.

Próximos dali, num pequeno vilarejo, os habitantes dormiam tranqüilamente, sem nem ligarem para o perigo que podia estar rondando-os.

Apenas uma garotinha estava sentada sobre uma pedra, olhando as estrelas, completamente absorta do mundo real. Desprotegida. Frágil. Não parecia se importar com qualquer perigo. Seu único fascínio era aquela maravilhosa lua.

Sango, Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Kirara lutavam contras os montes de yokays subordinados de Souta. Estavam com uma certa vantagem até o momento.

Inuyasha pôs Kagome nas costas e pegou impulso dando um alto salto. Podiam ver a batalha de seu melhor ângulo, de cima.

Shippo remexeu a cabeça levemente, uma dor latejante lhe invadiu a mente enquanto não reconhecia os inúmeros cheiros que chegavam ao seu nariz. A sua visão era turva e enevoada, via apenas um distorcido verde. Muitos sons altos e ecoantes estavam a sua volta, mas alguns conhecidos.

- OSSO-VOADOR!

"Sango?" perguntou-se.

Tentou levantar a cabeça, mas ela tornara-se incrivelmente pesada para seu pequeno corpinho. Não sentia o chão e um leve aperto na sua barriga logo o avisou que estava seguro em braços firmes, estranhou não serem os acolhedores de Kagome ou os protetores de Inuyasha.

"Kagome? Inuyasha?" pensamentos brandos e estranhos vieram a sua mente.

Seu pai. Irmãos Relâmpago. Narak. O Exército dos Sete. Kikyou. Kaede. Myouga. Toutosai. Jinenji. Kagura. Kanna. Jaken. Kouga. Hagaku e Ginta.

Muitos nomes, muitos rostos, muitos acontecimentos.

Shikigawa. Era o cheiro dele. Daquele homem que pareceu ser tão bom e inteligente não passava de mais deles, aqueles ladrões mesquinhos e asquerosos que estavam atrás da Jóia. Aqueles perturbadores da paz que demorou a ser estabelecida na sua casa.

Malditos.

Remexeu-se tentando soltar-se, mas só conseguiu ser pressionado mais fortemente.

- Shippo, que bom que acordou – o ruivo lançou-lhe um sorriso alegre.

"Mentiroso, quase confiei em você" ele pensou, o semblante contorcendo-se numa carranca.

- Será que ele nos viu? – Kagome falava um pouco alto para poder transpor o barulho da batalha.

- Não, ou já teria atacado.

- Vamos, temos que fazer isso – o que Kagome se perguntava era se tinha dito aquela frase para convencer Inuyasha ou a si mesma.

Seus conflitos internos, por mais intensos que fossem, não eram aceitos. Ela fazia de tudo para deixá-los afastados de sua mente e coração.

Afinal de contas, aquele homem dos orbes negros e frios, que um dia tinham sido ternos e amáveis, era apenas seu irmão.

Irmão que a ninou, irmão que sorriu com ela, irmão que a fez sorrir, irmão que a amou e foi amado.

- Vamos atacar, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha e Kagome já estavam caindo quando ela deu a ordem, o hanyou pegou impulso assim que seus pés descalços encostaram-se à grama macia. A determinação que estava rodeando ambos era palpável. Ele lhe transmitia a força e a firmeza que lhe tinham abandona os músculos e ela lhe passava coragem.

"Kagome está sacrificando um ente querido por outros" pensou Inuyasha olhando de canto "Mesmo o tendo perdoado pela família assassinada"

Souta estava absorvido pela batalha a sua frente. Os olhos negros não se moviam, o semblante sério com um meio sorriso, sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Você também se tornou dispensável, Kagome, dispensável como todo o resto"

_FLASH BACK_

_- Cuidem-se, voltaremos em alguns dias – dizia o velho Sr. Higurashi, os cabelos grisalhos presos e as roupas de monge, especiais para o inverno, como o Guardião Templário que dizia ser e era._

_A Sra. Higurashi, mãe de Souta e Kagome, bateu o porta-malas e juntou-se a eles, deu um abraço em cada um dos filhos._

_Era inverno. Souta não gostava do inverno. Suas mãos ficavam frias e era difícil se levantar de manhã para ir pra escola, as cobertas quentes eram muito viciosas._

_A neve cobria tudo, os galhos secos das cerejeiras, os telhados, os arbustos; uma fina nuvem de fumaça subia da chaminé para se camuflar com o céu cinzento._

_Kagome fitou, com os olhos grandes, a mãe com seu sorriso doce e pele clara._

_- Sejam bonzinhos e obedeçam a Sra. Tsubao – ela beijou o nariz da menino e puxou as orelhas do outro – Ou não traremos presentes._

_Pai e filha, avô e mãe, foram para o carro, à pista estava molhada e Souta tinha encontrado as velhas ferramentas mecânicas do pai._

_No meio da tarde a Sra. Tsubao atendeu o telefone, Kagome brincava, alheia, com os lápis de colorir. A velha começou a chorar no telefone e tremia tanto que foi um grande esforço devolvê-lo ao gancho._

_Ele quase podia ver, era uma curva na descida, a cordinha do freio estrategicamente gasta, pareceria um acidente, os pneus gritando no asfalto, a mãe batera a cabeça no vidro, cortou a testa. Atritaram contra a grade de segurança, metal arranhando metal e então, queda. _

_Morreram a caminho do hospital, era de lá o telefonema. _

_Tornaram-se dispensáveis._

_FIM DO FLASH BACK_

- Mestre, CUIDADO! – Shikigawa gritou, deu alguns passos em direção ao moreno, mas foi tarde demais, a Flecha Purificadora se unira a Ferida do Vento e vinham rápido na direção dele.

Ficara distraído demais, descuidadamente perdido em pensamentos.

Atingiu-lhe diretamente no peito. Uma luz mesclada de azul e amarelo. Uma meia esfera surgiu e foi crescendo, parecia uma barreira.

A garota sentada na pedra desviou seu olhar das estrelas pra ver aquele circulo na floresta.

Era brilhante, chamativo, lindo.

Será que poderia tocar?

Estava longe?

O que seria?

- Souta! – ela gritou, queria chegar até ele.

Desvencilhou-se do hanyou e saiu de suas costas.

Não enxergava nada, os braços estendidos.

- SOUTA! – agarrou alguma coisa.

- Ka... Kago... me...

- Souta.

Abraçou-o.

Ficaram somente abraçados, voltando ao carinho de infância.

Nada restava, Inuyasha começou a desaparecer, em seguida seus amigos, o sereno, as árvores, os cadáveres, a grama, o céu, a Lua Crescente.

O corpo de seu irmão jazendo em seus braços tornou-se mais leve e pálido. Sumindo.

A Jóia de Quatro Almas.

Ela brilhava no seu esplendor, flutuando a sua frente, desafiando.

Kagome levantou-se e aceitou o desafio.

- Era isso que queria? Morte, dor, mágoa? Só trouxe isso – ela travava o monólogo com a esfera – Onde estão a bondade e a esperança que todos diziam que você trazia?

A imagem que nunca lhe saia do pensamento se tornou mais nítida e forte quando a Jóia deu seu latejar.

Então era isso. Tinha entendido.

E sentiu a sensação de queda novamente e pela última vez.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Oieee**

**Nossa, como eu demorei, um mês inteiro!**

**Eu tardo, mas não falho!**

**Esse foi o último capítulo da nossa saga DSA/VDP! Claro que vou complementar isso ai em cima com um bom epílogo, nada do tipo: "Há quanto tempo, Kagome".**

**Algo bem: FIM!**

**Agora, aos agradecimentos as pessoas pacientes que me aturaram:**

_Samy-san, Cris, Kagome Juju Assis, Mira Mad.Hatter e Dóris Bennington e a todas as outras pessoas que acompanham a fic!_

**Até o Epílogo!**

**Obrigada por terem paciência!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos!**


	8. Epílogo

**VULTOS DO PASSADO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**EPÍLOGO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Se não o tivéssemos feito, só teríamos mais problemas, nunca acaba, Sango, você sabe disso.

- Mas foi tudo tão rápido, seu irmão, o seqüestro de Shippo, aquela volta no tempo que ainda me dá dor de cabeça.

Kagome riu da amiga, enquanto a mesma massageava as têmporas, passeavam pelo Shopping e esperavam Rin sair de dentro do provador com uma pilha de roupas que levara pra lá.

Já era final de inverno e as roupas novas da próxima estação começavam a inundar as vitrines.

As etiquetas gritavam preços altos, mas as formas de pagamento eram múltiplas e tentadoras.

- O que vocês acham? – pergunta a administradora saindo do provador com um lindo vestido de alças, cor-de-rosa e cheio de pequenas flores brancas na saia.

- Esse ficou perfeito, Rin – disse Sango se levantando para olhar a amiga mais atentamente – Se você não comprar, será um crime.

- Um crime a quê? – ela perguntou confusa olhando a cirurgiã

- A quem fez esse vestido exclusivamente pra você – Sango rodeou a amiga – Não poderia ter ficado melhor.

- Sango, você sabe que sempre foi uma exagerada.

Para Kagome, que estava tão estressada por causa da correria dos últimos dias, aproveitar um momento com as amigas, somente as garotas, era muito relaxante.

¯#-#¯

- Será que você poderia parar de se mexer, Sr.?

- Humpf – ele bufou – Está me apertando.

- Inuyasha, fiquei quieto, eu estou perdendo a paciência pelo Sr. Koi.

Ele parou de se mexer e deixou o alfaiate terminar de ajeitar a sua roupa, estava nervoso e parecia que tudo estava sufocando-o.

Aqueles acontecimentos foram deixados no passado, de uma maneira incrivelmente rápida e indolor. Agora podiam respirar aliviados.

- AI! Você me espetou – Inuyasha grunhiu para o pobre Sr. Kio que perdeu a paciência e lhe deu um pata na cabeça.

- Fique parado ou te espetarei de novo!

O hanyou cruzou os braços, não poderia fazer nada contra o humano com sua mão presente no aposento.

"Velho chato!" pensava "Deixe-o terminar minha roupa e vou matá-lo"

¯#-#¯

- Bankotsu, as encomendas de linguado já chegaram? – Miroku perguntava enquanto entrava na cozinha, estava no salão do restaurante atendendo os clientes com os melhores pratos da casa, como os gourmet costumavam fazer.

- Ainda não, chefe, estão atrasados – o moreno de tranças corria de um lado para o outro preparando os alimentos, era uma quinta-feira e estavam bem movimentados – É o transito, pelo que disseram quando ligaram.

- Maldição – sussurrou para si e voltou para o atendimento a tempo de ver duas figuras conhecidas adentrando a porta – Rin, Sesshoumaru!

Rin sorriu quando viu o amigo e cutucou o braço do noivo, mesmo sabendo que ele provavelmente já sabia que Miroku os tinha visto há mais tempo que ela.

- Como estão? – Miroku cumprimentou-os

- Muito bem, Miroku – obviamente que Rin foi quem respondeu.

- Nos arranje uma mesa com vista, Miroku – Sesshoumaru se limitou a ser direto.

- Sempre tão simpático, Tayshou – o cozinheiro exibia um sorriso amarelo enquanto os levava para uma mesa com janela, esta exibia uma linda vista de proximidade de primavera.

¯#-#¯

- Akitoki, Kagome pediu pra te chamar também – disse Shippo enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor para a saída da escola – Você vai?

- Claro, Shippo, vou falar com a minha mãe – o amigo sorriu – Ela vai ficar muito feliz.

O raposo devolveu o sorriso para o amigo. Desde que tinha voltado para a escola, eles estavam mais unidos do que nunca.

Chegaram nos portões da escola e logo Shippo pôde ver o carro de Inuyasha e o mesmo esperando-o, sentado no capô, com o terno azul marinho e a gravata do Wollverine.

Sorriu largamente.

- Quer uma carona, Akitoki?

- Não, Shippo, obrigada. Vou visitar uma tia, hoje.

- Tudo bem – Shippo correu para o hanyou – Nos vemos lá.

- Pode deixar – Akitoki abanou a mão pequenina enquanto o amigo entrava no carro seguido pelo "pai" e desapareciam de vista.

¯#-#¯

_**23:55**_

_Para: Sango Tokay-Kanou_

_De: Kagome Higurashi_

_Assunto: Nossa!_

_Sango,_

_Tô desesperada, é amanhã._

_Não sei o que fazer!_

_E se eu der vexame, não conseguir dizer nada e desmaiar?_

_Ou se eu tiver um infarto de felicidade? Heim!?_

_Me Ajuda!_

_Kagome._

_**23:58**_

_Para: Miroku Kanou_

_De: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_Assunto: Certeza?_

_Miroku,_

_Me diga que você se lembrou de pegar a encomenda na joalheria?_

_Se você esqueceu, eu vou de deixar impossibilidade de ter herdeiros. _

_EU JURO!_

_**23:59**_

_De: Rin Sakai_

_Para: Kagome Higurashi_

_Assunto: Chá de Lingerie!_

_Kagome,_

_Acabei de me lembrar que a gente esqueceu uma das coisas mais importantes._

_SEU CHÁ DE LINGERIE!_

_Fizemos um pra Sango, lembra?_

_Aposto que quem mais se divertiu foi o Miroku, mas isso não vem ao caso._

_Esquecemos o seu._

_E é amanhã, não dá mais tempo._

_Será que dá pra fazer um depois de tudo?_

_VOU FALAR COM A SANGO!_

_Beijos,_

_Rin. ;D_

_**00:01**_

_Para: Miroku Kanou_

_De: Kagome Higurashi_

_Assunto: Linguado_

_Miroku,_

_Me diga que você conseguiu o linguado a tempo._

_É o prato favorito da Izayoi._

_Diga que sim!_

_Kagome._

_**00:03**_

_Para: Rin Sakai_

_De: Sesshoumaru Tayshou_

_Assunto: Aff!_

_Porque todo mundo fica tão nervoso quando esse tipo de coisa se aproxima?_

_**00:04**_

_Para: Sango Tokay-Kanou_

_De: Rin Sakai_

_Assunto: Kagome + Lingerie_

_Sango,_

_Pelos Céus, esquecemos o Chá da Kagome!_

_Que tal se fizermos alguma coisa depois? Eles terão MUITO tempo pra experimentarem, se é que me entende (claro que entende)._

_Eu acho que seria MUITO DIVERTIDO!_

_Beijos,_

_Rin._

_**00:05**_

_Para: Kagome Higurashi_

_De: Miroku Kanou_

_Assunto: Linguado_

_Kagome,_

_Para sua sorte eu consegui o linguado._

_Vai ser o melhor que você já comeu._

_Beijos, _

_Miroku._

_**00:07**_

_Para: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_De: Miroku Kanou_

_Assunto: Então..._

_Mas é claro,_

_Que eu vou pegar amanhã sem falta! Hehe!_

_Desculpe, eu tinha muita coisa pra fazer e me esqueci levemente._

_Pego amanhã!_

_Desculpe, infinitamente._

_Não me castre,_

_Miroku._

_**00:08**_

_Para: Sesshoumaru Tayshou_

_De: Rin Sakai_

_Assunto: Oras..._

_Amor,_

_Só estão emocionados!_

_Quero que fique assim também, quando chegar nossa vez!_

_Adoro você corado!_

_Te amo,_

_Rin._

_**00:11**_

_Para: Kagome Higurashi_

_De: Sango Tokay-Kanou_

_Assunto: Razão_

_Kagome, _

_A Rin teve uma grande idéia com esse Chá de Lingerie, eu adorei!_

_O que acha?_

_Podemos fazer isso assim que voltarem, vamos cuidar de tudo._

_Mas, agora, você tem que relaxar, nem sei o que diabos você está fazendo na Internet uma hora dessas com tudo que irá fazer amanhã._

_Vá dormir para descansar, sono faz falta._

_Não fique pensando ou ficará mais nervosa do que já está, mas se te conheço bem, se não pensar ficará mais nervosa ainda._

_Só relaxe,_

_Sango._

_**00:15**_

_Para: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_De: Kagome Higurashi_

_Assunto: ..._

_Te Amo!_

_**00:15**_

_Para: Kagome Higurashi_

_De: Inuyasha Tayshou_

_Assunto: ..._

_Te Amo._

¯#-#¯

Primavera.

Muitos dizem ser a estação dos namorados, do amor, das coisas vivas.

Eu digo que foi a estação de um novo começo. Posso afirmar isso, porque pude presenciar tudo.

Era uma manhã fresca, a estação dos namorados apenas no início.

Logo de manhã fui impedido de ver Kagome, se não poderia estragar a surpresa que apenas Sango, Rin, Izayoi e a costureira sabiam qual era.

Fiquei com um impaciente hanyou andando de um lado para o outro numa das salas da casa da "vovó".

- Inuyasha, pare com isso – Sesshoumaru me dava medo e ainda dá, pensando bem – Está começando a me irritar.

- Cale a boca – respondeu ele sempre simpático – Não é você que está tendo que esperar.

- Estou fazendo o que aqui, então? – ele estava certo, Rin também estava lá dentro e ela seria uma das Damas de Honra.

- Ele tem razão, Inuyasha – Miroku saiu de junto da porta e disse – Até Shippo foi expulso de lá.

Inuyasha se limitou a bufar.

Hanyou. Não sei como a Kagome o agüenta?

Mas ficamos aprisionados naquela sala por mais, pelo menos, duas horas.

Os passos de Inuyasha podiam ser ouvidos no andar de baixo e da sala ao lado, apenas alguns risos e exclamações desconexas.

Não importava pra mim, naquela hora, Kagome deveria estar muito linda.

- Venham, Sr.s – Jaken nos chamou e seguimos para o jardim.

Colocamos-nos nos nossos lugares, Inuyasha perto do arco florido de lírios brancos, Sesshoumaru e Miroku ao seu lado.

Sentei-me em uma das primeiras cadeiras da primeira fila ao lado de Akitoki, Kouga estava com sua nova ajudante, uma yokay loba de cabelos castanho-ruivos que não me esforcei em lembrar o nome, não gostava de Kouga, rondando tudo com suas máquinas fotográficas, escolhendo os melhores ângulos para não perderem nenhum detalhe. Alguns convidados já estavam ali e outros continuavam a chegar, eram pouquíssimos, uns trinta, no máximo. De todos os tipos, yokays, hanyous, humanos. Mulheres magras com chapelões, gordas com colares de pérolas, homens com relógios de bolso e cabelos espetados.

Estava ventando um pouco, deixando o clima mais inóspito, mas mesmo assim ela tinha insistido em ser no começo da primavera e com um vestido de mangas curtas.

Olhei para o céu, poucas nuvens.

Lembro-me de ficar pensando: "Porque está demorando tanto?".

Rin, Sango e Izayoi saíram da casa e os convidados pararam de chegar se posicionando nos seus devidos lugares. A costureira saiu e sentou-se.

O violinista e o pianista contratados começaram a tocar a marcha nupcial. Todos se levantaram e olharam para trás, para as grandes portas de vidro onde meses antes estiveram muitos panos e fitas formando um labirinto e que se ligava a um salão onde ocorreu certo Baile de Máscaras.

E lá vinha Kagome. Estava magnífica no vestido branco, finas alças e um véu mediano, cobrindo apenas seus cabelos, bordado com rosas entrelaçadas. Ela saiu da varanda e caminhou pela grama até chegar no tapete vermelho onde entrelaçou o braço com Oyakata Tayshou. O grande yokay lhe sorriu e caminharam juntos pelo tapete vermelho. Tenho certeza que Kagome estava sentindo que aquela caminhada estava demorando demais, mas para quem assistia foi rápida o suficiente. Inuyasha vestia aquele terno preto e estava galante, sorrindo de canto. O seu sogro lhe deu um beijo na testa e foi sentar-se ao lado da própria esposa, na primeira fila ao meu lado. Todos se sentaram e o padre começou a cerimônia.

- Antes de começarmos, tem alguém aqui que queira impedir esse casamento?

Obviamente ninguém se manifestou, mas acho que foi por causa do olhar mortal dos três homens Tayshou ali presentes.

Não preciso descrever como foi o resto da ladainha do casamento, preciso?

Todos já sabem.

O mais importante foi no momento de trocarem as alianças.

- Agora, as alianças – pediu o sacerdote.

- As alianças – repetiu Inuyasha tateando um pouco o paletó e então se virando para o padrinho, Miroku.

- Oh, claro – ele estava do lado de Sango que o fitava com um olhar reprovador, mas ele sorriu quando enfiou a mão no bolso da calça – Aqui estão, eu disse que não esqueceria.

Os convidados caíram na gargalhada, mas se calaram rápido para ouvirem as juras.

- Eu, Inuyasha Tayshou, prometo amar e respeitar Kagome Higurashi, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, para sempre.

Kagome olhou para seu dedo e parecia não acreditar no que via ali. De onde eu estava pude ver o que era.

Quando tudo ocorreu com o Souta, Inuyasha e Kagome decidiram destruir a Jóia de Quatro Almas quando voltaram. Fizeram isso, mas restou um pequeno, minúsculo fragmento cor-de-rosa.

E ele estava incrustado no pequeno e delicado circulo de prata envolto em seu dedo. Brilhante e sereno como sempre deveria ter sido.

Kagome não deixou de sorrir ao ver aquilo e senti o cheiro de suas lágrimas imediatamente. Ela olhou para Inuyasha e pegou a outra aliança enquanto uma lágrima descia por sua bochecha rosada pela maquiagem e pelo vento frio.

- Eu, Kagome Higurashi, prometo amar e respeitar Inuyasha Tayshou, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza e para sempre.

Aquelas alturas todos já sabiam perfeitamente que ela estava chorando e borrando a maquiagem.

Naquela época eu fiquei triste por que eles não me deixaram ir junto na lua-de-mel, eu queria muito, mas descobri porque quando tive aulas sobre o sistema reprodutor, na terceira série.

E, sinceramente, do modo cerebral e nada romântico da coisa, não é nada legal.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FIM**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**AGRADECIMENTOS: **

_Agome-Chan, Kagome Juju Assis, Mira Mad.Hatter e Lady Angellyca._

**Desculpem a demora, mas eu acidentalmente excluí o Word do meu PC e não consigo escrever se não for nesse programa, sorte que eu tenho um mano ****super legal**** que reinstalou pra mim. Palmas a ele.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e, sim, sinto muito, mas é o Fim da saga DAS/VDP!**

**Espero que tenham gostado, sinceramente!**

**Terão notícias minha em breve.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos!**


End file.
